first and last glimpse
by prettylittleL
Summary: He balled his fist, "Why does it have to be her? Life is very unfair." this is a one-shot hurtful story.


A/N: I got this idea when I was having an overnight trip. So, just wanna share my thoughts on those days of vacation.

First and Last glimpse

"Everybody can I have your attention please. I would like to thank you all for coming to my exhibit. I now officially open the show so please enjoy the rest of the night" as Natsume, the owner of the infamous "PICTURE PERFECT" gallery welcomed his guests.

A raven lad looked carefully in all the artifacts when a crystal box painting caught his attention.

"It looks very familiar. And this girl?…" He tried to recognize the lady on the picture. The picture shows a girl sleeping peacefully. It captures her well-formed face, her long nose and her kissable pink lips.

"Hey babe. What are you looking at?" said the brunette as she wrapped her hand on his waist then she gaze closer to the picture.

"Wait… It looks like... ME!. Was it really…?."she wasn't able to continue her words when they heard the host. They turn around to see the speaker.

"To fully enjoy your night, the bidding of these arts start with 50,000 yen." as the host stands near the painting.

"I want to buy that picture." as the young man pointed the painting he was looking a while ago.

"Tell him that is not part of the auction." The painter who was at the side of the stage commanded the host.

"I'm sorry mister but that is not included in the auction" declared the emcee in a good manner. He felt relieve then he turned his sight at the back of a girl who is busy looking at the pictures hanged in the wall.

"I'll pay 1,000,000 yen. Take it or leave it?" insisted the lad who looked carefully to the painting.

"Take it then." The man in fifties butted in over the microphone. Natsume, the painter of the picture turned around as he heard the voice while the people around busy talking about the negotiation.

He approach him then he whispered "But, dad that is not for..." he was cut-off when the old man raised his right hand. Meaning he doesn't want to listen for his explanation.

"No BUTS Natsume. This gallery is mine after all. I will do what I want." He whispered to his ears. Then Mr. Hyuuga went to the businessman. Natsume bowed his head feeling humiliated for his behavior. "How I wish I can see her once again. I will find wherever or whoever she is?" he said to himself while standing still at the side of the stage.

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Nogi the picture is all now yours." said the old Hyuuga to the newly-wed couple.

"Thank you Mr. Hyuuga. This would be a perfect decoration for our new house. Right babe?" inquired Mr. Nogi. Mikan just nodded.

Natsume turned around as he eavesdrop the conversation who were this Mr. and Mrs. Nogi who bought his priceless picture. He took a quick gasp and taken aback when he saw the girl in her picture smiling at her own photo.

"It's you after all" he muttered to himself.

"Oh! There you are son... as Mr. Hyuuga walked to Natsume. I would like you to meet Mr. Ruka Nogi and his wife Mrs. Mikan Sakura-Nogi they're the one who bought your picture." Ruka shake hands with Natsume so did with Mikan but when he touched her hands he felt coldness runs through his spine.

"Thank you for the nice photo Natsume-san. Was it really me? How did you…"Mikan's words were interrupted.

"It doesn't matter babe. Your beauty is undeniable for everyone to be admired." Ruka pinch Mikan's face. Mikan got blushed and they all laugh except for Natsume who is still on shock.

"Anyway, we have to go. Nice to meet you and Natsume-san. Nice piece of arts." as Ruka put his arm on his wife's waist. Mr. Hyuuga guided them while Natsume was left dumfounded with what happen. He balled his fist, "Why does it have to be her? Life is very unfair."

That night he wasn't able to sleep. The thoughts of her kept on flashing in his head. As he looked at his laptop he saw her picture with a sweet smile. The first and the last time he saw her stunning face then he deleted all her pictures.


End file.
